Puppy Love
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: REPOSTED [Shonen-ai][Otogi x Jou] Jou's in his puppy suit, Otogi's got his dice, where's Yugi? What happens when Yugi's late to 'save' Jou from being in the puppy suit.


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN YUUGIOU!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD PPLZ!!!  
  
**A/N:** ::sighs boredly:: Yet another of my fanfics I must repost. WHY?? WHY, O FF (dot) NET OF THE GODS, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DELETE MY OLD ACCOUNT WITHOUT WARNING, HUH??? ::cries:: I hate my life.  
  
Enough of my random depression, please enjoy my story. The pairing is **Otogi x Jou**. A very good pairing that I like a lot, better than Otogi x Honda anyday. ::is a firm Honda basher:: What do you know?? I'm rambling again. Enjoy. ENJOY!

* * *

Taking another glance down at his puppy suit, Jonouchi Katsuya frowned. "I still can't believe I haven't kicked your ass yet for this," he remarked irritably, his brown eyes narrowed.  
"Shut up, you mutt," snapped Otogi, his arms crossed. Leaning against the D-D-D stadium, he frowned slightly. 'What the hell is taking that tri- haired freak so long?! I thought he'd be right here, after hearing about Jonouchi in the dog suit...'  
The room was silent, making his thoughts resonate in the emptiness. That was another thing he didn't understand; For what would be the biggest gaming event since Duelist Kingom, the place was rather empty. That would change, though. As soon as Yugi Mutou fell to the might of his games he would prove to the world what a cheater the boy was...he grinned, just thinking about it.  
"What are you grinning about?" mumbled Jou.  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
Jou woud've snarled, but instead he refrained himself. Growling would've only made him sound more like a dog. His shoulders sagging, he lowered his head, staring to the ground. 'Dammit, Yugi, hurry up...'  
'What a stupid puppy,' Otogi told himself. All the mutt did was sit around, look down at his dog suit, scowl, and sit around some more. 'Once you bruise his ego he just sits around with his tail between his legs...'  
Jou stood, approaching Otogi slowly. Otogi's face hardened, and he shook away a few strands of loose black hair. "What do you want?"  
"To kill you! I'm sick of this damn puppy suit!" Jou snapped, holding up his fists.  
"Go ahead and try."  
Jou growled, and thrust a fist to Otogi; He merely snagged his wrist and swung him onto the arena. Placing a hand on either side of his head, he cornered the blonde.  
"Bastard..." muttered Jou.  
  
Otogi smirked once more. "Hai, call me what you like...anything else you'd like to add before I hit you with a magazine?"  
Jou's face hardened.  
'He looks so cute when he's pissed.' As soon as the thought crossed Otogi's mind, he shook himself. 'What the hell? Why did I think that...? Guess that's what happens when you can't get a girlfriend...'  
When he finally tore himself from his thoughts, he found himself leaning into Jou slightly, his head lowered into the blonde boy's chest. His face flushed.  
"What's up with you?" Jou asked, Otogi lifted his head to face the blonde.  
"...nothing! I was...thinking..." he replied quickly.  
"Good for you, now will you get off me?" Jou snapped, looking a little nervous.  
"Uh...yeah." Otogi pulled away quickly, turning to walk to his side of the arena. The room remained silent and still. Jou fell silently to the ground, seating himself against the wall. Otogi tried to clear his head, but found himself sprinting back to the boy. He fell to his knees over Jou, wrapped his around him and pulled him into Otogi's chest.  
"What the hell?!" came the muffled reply. "Get offa me!"  
"To hell with it," muttered Otogi, releasing Jou's head. The blonde looked up at him angrily.  
"What are you doing you faggot?!"  
Otogi managed yet another smirk before he ripped off the hood of the puppy suit, and ran his lips through Jonouchi's messy hair. He trailed them down to Jou's forehead, where he pecked his tongue out, tasting the soft skin, as he moved down to his sweet lips, which opened (to his surprise) without hesitance, allowing tongue entry.  
Jou's face was shaken and his breath quickened when Otogi pushed away suddenly, meeting Jou's brown eyes with his own green ones. "W-what are you doing...?" he managed to whimper.  
"I take it you liked that puppy..." He turned Jou's head aside and ducked down to his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking the soft flesh gently. He earned a gasp from the boy in front of him. Dice-wielding hands made their way to the puppy suit, and ripped it off, as well as the boy's shirt. Otogi's hands quickly made their way to the exposed flesh, running over it softly, brushing thumbs against nipples and continuing the assault on his neck. Jou moaned rather loudly, before Otogi kissed him again, more passionately this time, silencing him.  
There was a clicking of boots as Yugi (actually Yami, but you all know what I mean ;p ) entered the room, his violet eyes defiant and angry. "Otogi! Jou-kun! Where are you?"  
His yell went unanswered...except for a single, loud moan that came from the other side of the arena.  
"Er..." Yami suddenly didn't look all that defiant. He approached the other side of the room painstakingly, to come across the two... rather, OCCUPIED boys. He grunted rather loudly, whether from surprise, or from trying to distract them. Needless to say, they continued what they were doing, not noticing him.  
Yami tried to remain calm, though a slight blush had made its way up his cheeks and a large sweatdrop was present. "Uh...Jou. Otogi." No answer. "JOU! OTOGI!"  
Otogi quickly pulled away, glaring over at the tri-haired boy. Jou, however, flushed madly.  
Yami was quick to put on his Game-King face, though it was slightly distorted. "Er...I came to win your freedom, Jou!"  
Otogi smirked. "Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow," he remarked. Picking up the discarded clothes, he took Jou's hand, leading him outside and to his house.

* * *

OwArI!!! Moo!  
  
**A/N:** Errr...poor Yami...scarred for life off hardcore boyxboy action...haha...he can't expect anything hardcore with Yugi, then, eh? Review please.  
  
---Kikirini-chan 


End file.
